Believe
by oO PeNgUiNsSTEALmYsAnItY Oo
Summary: AU. KH my way. Might be a shounenai depending on reviews if there are any If I do make it a yaoi, it'll be a SoraOC one. Cuz i like Main CharacterOC yaoi the best. Makes things more interesting in my opinion. Rated it T JIC cuz of the fight scenes.


An: I'm gonna try a story-story now. Not just a one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Warnings: Not to sure. I can't decide if I wanna make it a yaoi or not. Can someone help me out or at least give me advice, please?

**oOoOoOo**

'_**I've been having these weird thoughts lately.'**_

_It was dark. So dark, that the boy couldn't see his hand in front of his face, let alone where he was. He knew one thing. This wasn't __**right**__. Something was really __**wrong**__ here and he wanted to know __**why**_

'_**Like, is any of this for real or not?'**_

_He didn't like it here. In this cold, dark, and __**evil**__ void of nothingness. There was nothing here…..nothing at __**all**__. It scared him. There was no light here. He started walking. Because he couldn't see anything, he didn't know which way he was going, or which way to go. So he just walked, in what he hoped was the right direction. Maybe he could fine a way out of here._

"So much to do, so little time..."

_He spun around, trying to find the source of that voice. He thought he'd herd it somewhere before, but shrugged it off and continued on. _

"Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will protect you."

_**THUMP**__! The boy froze in mid-step, where had that noise come from? It was different from the voice he's been hearing. He slowly spun in a complete circle, but didn't see anything. How could he? It was so dark. __**THUMP**__! This time, he saw something. There were two glowing green eyes watching him. He had been so sure that nothing was there that he didn't even see the eerie, neon green light behind him. Another __**THUMP**__ signaled that the thing was moving towards him. _

'_**Is anyone there?'**_

_Suddenly, a light blinked on, and the boy saw what was before him. It was some kind of monster! Towering over the boy, it had two bent antenna on top of its head. On its chest was a strange symbol of a stretched cross. The top and bottom were longer then the sides. Behind it was a kind of star-burst shape that sprouted from the joints of the cross and stretched out to four sharp points. The cross was a mix of black and deep purple, the star-burst shape was a bloody red mixed with black. _

'_**What should I do? I can't do this alone. I'm not strong enough!'**_

_The monster took another step towards the boy and prepared for an attack. The boy raised his arms defensively in front of his face, waiting for impact. Seconds before the attack hit, there was a flash of light, and a weapon appeared in the boys hands. To anyone who didn't know what it was, this particular weapon might seem a bit…odd. It was a giant, silver and yellow key. The light weight it made in his hand comforted him for some reason. He knew that with this strange key, he would be ok._

"Don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

_The light from this strange key drove the monster back and gave the boy enough time to back away. Once the monster gained its' footing, it prepared for another attack. With weapon in hand, the boy spread his feet and braced him self, positioning the key in front of him like a sword. This time, the monsters' attack hit, but, because of the key, merely pushed the boy back a few feet. When the monster pulled back for a second attack, the boy made a quick decision and rushed forward and struck the monster's legs. It roared in pain and fell to its knees, giving the boy complete access to its arms and head. Seeing how much damage one hit did to the monsters' knees, the boy decided that one good hit the head would finish it, but right as he was about to attack, the monster stood back up, so the boy aimed for it's left arm instead. _

"If you believe in yourself, you will find the strength."

_The boy got in two good hits to the monsters' arm before he jumped to the ground and backed off again. This time, the monster pulled back its arm, gathering dark energy into its closed fist. Once the black light in the monsters hand was about the size of its head, the monster pulled back a little and then slammed its fist into the ground! Dark energy spread like wildfire across the floor, creating a big blackish purple void in the ground. The boy watched in fascination as a bunch of mini versions of the monster started to rise from the black/purple ground. The little monsters were very small, barely reaching the boys' thigh, and had neon yellow eyes instead of green. The antennas were the same, as was the strange symbol on their chests. Before the boy could do anything, the mini monsters launched them selves at him! With a mighty sweep of his weapon, the boy made quick work of the smaller monsters and returned his attention to the bigger one. Falling back on his plan to get the monster in the head, the boy quickly ran under the monster and rapidly began to hit the back of its legs, causing it to fall over once more. Wasting no time, he jumped on the monsters back and ran right up to the top of its head. With a shout, the boy brought the key down on the monsters head in a powerful swing. _

'_**Can I do it?'**_

_There was a flash of light and the key vanished from the boys' hands. With a startled yelp, he fell off the monster and rolled away. Once he'd recovered, he watched as the monster moaned and fell to the floor, defeated. Then another light incased the monster, and it turned into a shining ball of blue light. The blue light floated up and vanished, causing the darkness from before to take over again. The boy screamed as the darkness overcame him. Then he woke up._

"You will be the one to save us all."

**oOoOoOo**

That was chapter one, what did you think?


End file.
